Sixteenth Summer
by green pigeon
Summary: Sakura and Ino decide to spend the summer at the beach and they bring an unwilling Hinata with them. But once they encounter some of the locals Hinata's opinion soon begans to change. Will the trio find love? and is love all its cracked up to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there its me your favorite bird brining you another fanfic_

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, summer or beach houses, unfortunately**_

My sixteenth summer, to be honest it was unlike any other summer I have ever had, and that probably has to do with the fact that I wasn't really myself. Or maybe it was that I discovered who I really was. Whatever the reason it was the kind of summer where you always wore your bathing suit underneath your clothes because you would always end up at the beach before the end of the day. The kind of summer that no matter what new diet you might be on you always had room for ice cream sometimes even with hot fudge and sprinkles. The kind of summer where anything was possible….okay I know that sounds lame, that's probably why I only got a B in English, but to my defense that's what Sakura and Ino always claimed.

Speaking of those two remind me to kill them later. Anyway I'm writing this all down like some stupid giggly girl and their diary, not so I can look back and remember what a strange summer I had, but to remind myself that this did happen and I wasn't dreaming, even though sometimes it was so strange and so wonderful I really thought I was, and because sometimes I really wished that I was, so that all I had to do was open my eyes and it would all be over.

So without further ado, ado that's a strange word is it French? Anyway I present to you my sixteenth summer.

"Hey forehead you missed the turn!" The annoying blonde who just so happens to be one of my best friends yelled.

"I did not Pig I'm taking a short cut." Restored my other best friend Sakura.

"Well last time I checked heading towards Canada wasn't considered a short cut!"

Sakura turned to yell something back at Ino, probably along the line of her being an idiot and that Canada was north and we were heading south therefore it wasn't possible, but I'm not sure of her exact words because at that moment I turned up my mp3 player. "well if we're lost why don't we just turn back and go home?" I suggested for about the 30th time since our last rest stop.

"No!" they both shouted, for two people who couldn't agree on anything why was it so easy for them to both gain up on me? I sighed and returned to looking out the window, _Only 7 weeks until this was over,_ I thought closing my eyes.

Okay so you're probably wondering as to why I don't seem to be enjoying my little road trip with my two best friends in the world. Well to my defense they're never quiet and I never wanted to go in the first place. You see I'm not what someone would call a "people person" in fact that's an understatement. The truth is I'm what you may consider "shy," but I prefer to think of myself as someone who doesn't feel the need to fill in every quiet moment with annoying dialogue. Ino and Sakura on the other hand refer to my "condition" as hermit syndrome, a disease they say, that will end with me living alone in a broken down shack a top a mountain in the middle of nowhere, which is totally ridiculous, I would have trouble breathing at such a high altitude. Because of my "condition" I find it much more enjoyable to spend my free time at home reading and occasionally watching movies or going out with Ino and Sakura. Besides I had spent all my summers at camp, since I was seven.

My father is pretty over protective of me, this is due to the fact that I'm the oldest, a girl, and because of my "condition." So in order to make it easier for him to sleep at night he signed me up to a series of respectable and safe summer camps and made sure to leave a huge donation garneting that all my needs were met. Any other kids would most likely get angry if their father did this to them year after year, but I always thought it was my father's way of making it up me. He was the owner of the Hyuuga Corparation, I'm sure that name rings a bell with all of you, if a business is not owned by him then its either about to, or its owned by our rivals Uchia inc. Because of his prestigious position he's barley home and therefore not what you would call a hands on father, but I know he means well, and anyways he's prepping the business for when I take over.

"Hinata you bum wake up!" I could feel someone shaking me as I slowly regained consciousness. I opened one eye and saw pink and blond blobs as they focused I realized ino and Sakura were out of the car.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked as I removed Ino's hands from my collar.

"Yup." Sakura replied stretching her arms.

"That's funny I don't remember falling asleep." I stated stiffing a yawn.

"Really we do, no one else's snores sound like a chain saw hooked up to an amp in the middle of a hurricane." Ino said smiling

"okay so um where are we?"

"And I mean how is it possible for someone so quiet to make that much noise while sleeping." Ino continued.

"Okay I get it I was loud, now can you please tell me where we are," I asked. I'm normally not that demanding or cranky, but I was hungry tired and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed at home and read.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side maybe all that snoring kept you awake-"

"We have reached our deistination!" Sakura said cutting off Ino.

"So this is what hell looks like." I said under my breath.

"Oh come on Hinata its going to be fun you'll see!" Sakura said popping the trunk, "Now help me unload the car, that means you too Ino Pig!"

"Yeah I wouldn't want you to pull a muscle in that huge forehead!"

"That made no sense what so ever Ino," Sakura said laughing.

I sighed and walked over to the trunk trying to remember why I ever agreed to this trip.

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day when Ino and Sakura **told** me, I was coming with them to Sakura's Aunt's beach house in West Konoha. It was the last week before the end of the school year and I was in the library studying like crazy, which is what I always did right before finals. Looking back I should have suspected something when Ino and Sakura actually met me at the library and offered to take me out for dinner. It was even more suspicious when Ino actually let me chose the restaurant.

"So what are you doing for summer?" Sakura had asked her smile unnaturally large

"Yeah I heard that the camp your dad was supposed to send you to, had to close for some odd reason.

"yeah contaminated water." I said taking a sip of lemonade.

"Wow that really sucks." Ino said, sounding a little too interested in the conversation.

"So what are you going to do? Sakura asked.

I shrugged "I don't know read do some history work."

"And you're going to hang out with us right?" Ino asked

"yeah sure."

"Good!" Sakura said clapping her hands, "because I talked to my aunt and she says she wouldn't mind having us stay with her at her beach house in west konoha for the summer.

"Well that sounds great but my dad would never allow it." I said smiling inside, glad for my over protective father.

"Well the thing is we already talked to him and he said it would be fine as long as we have an adult staying with us, and we will, Sakura's aunt." Ino stated smiling.

"You what? But? I…uhh,"

They had both giggled after that, now I had to go I had no excuse, darn them! I can't believe I have such devious friends, which reminds me I'll have to make sure I get back at them.

"Um Ino you should probably take one at a time." I said watching Ino as she struggled up the porch steps pulling one large suit case and carrying two others, she still had one left waiting for her in the trunk.

"No I can do it." She grunted, but now the left wheel on her large case had gotten stuck and she face planted the steps. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll go tell her we're here." Sakura announced stepping over top Ino as she walked up the steps.

I followed after Sakura In an attempt to prolong unpacking my things for as long as I could. I had gotten as far as the kitchen and still hadn't caught sight of Sakura's fabled aunt. When I stepped inside I saw Sakura reading a note.

What's that?" I asked gesturing to the note.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly held the note behind her back "What's what?"

"I saw the note is it from your aunt? Where is she?"

"Umm in Sunagakure with her new boyfriend."

"W-what but she's supposed to be here how long is she going to be away?"

"Looks like the whole summer, oh well guess we'll just have to deal with out her." Sakura said shrugging and trying hard not to smile.

That was the last straw there was no way I was staying I turned around grabbed my bags in the trunk and started walking.

_Well please let me know if this story is worth counting, a cookie is promised for everyone who reivews _


	2. Chapter dos

_**Wow I can't believe all the reviews and alerts I got for this story thanks guys well you have motivated me to write the next chapter **__**cracks knuckles**__** here it goes**_

_**Disclaimer: me broke which means I obviously DONN'T own naruto TT**_

"Hinata where are you going?" Sakura asked following me out of the house.

"Home." I said simply dragging my suitcase after me.

"You do know that your house is like far away from here." Ino informed as she rubbed her forehead, there was bound to be a bump on it from her earlier dive.

I glared at Ino as much as my lavender eyes could, unfortunately it looked more like I was constipated than angry, "I'll just find a bus or something."

"Yeah Hinata and what buses run all 100 miles back to Central Konoha? and we all know you wouldn't be able to hitch hike. You can't even get two sentences out with out stuttering when a telemarketer asks you how you are doing." Sakura informed smirking.

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't even exaggerating about my "condition." It might seem like I'm fine and dandy with Sakura and Ino but they are my friends, and I've known them for about 10 years so I'm pretty used to them. But if you were to throw me into a room full of strangers I'd either faint or attempt to scratch my way out …okay so maybe I wouldn't scratch I don't have very long nails but I wouldn't be able to talk to any one with out stuttering.

I sighed they had gotten me, damn them, "Fine, but if my father finds out that your aunt isn't home my funeral will be a close casket. "

"No prob our lips are sealed, now Ino be a dear and carry Hinata's stuff up for her okay, thanks pig." Sakura said leading me up the porch. I gave one last desperate glance outside before Sakura ushered me in to my prison.

"Oww my head hurts," Ino complained rubbing it.

"Well you're the idiot who decided to dive on the front steps," I reminded her from behind my book. We were sitting around the living room trying to prolong unpacking for as long as we could. Sakura and Ino were just lazy and didn't feel like it, I still had the pathetic hope that we would turn back and go home.

"Ino here's some ointment for your forehead." Sakura said trying to keep from laughing as she handed Ino a bottle.

"Thanks." Ino grunted taking the bottle and heading to the bathroom, as soon as Sakura heard her close the door she burst out laughing.

"I betcha its going to swell and then she'll have a larger forehead than me! Not that mines large or anything 'cuz its not!" Sakura said as she slid on the couch next to me. "Oh come on, you can't tell me your enjoying yourself all you're doing is laying around! Come on lets go out!"

"No I'm fine and I was actually enjoying myself." I assured her as I flipped another page, _if I read the whole time then I could make a dent in my summer reading list, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. _I thought , turning another page.

"Well your not going to lay around the house all summer silly, come on lets go to the board walk and get something to eat!" Sakura said pulling me up.

"No, I'm not that hungry-" I was interrupted by my stupid stomach growling, it couldn't have waited two or three more minutes could it? I sighed, "well what about Ino?"

"Oh the pig can stay here, we don't want her eating all our food."

"I heard that!" Ino's voice yelled from the bathroom.

"Fine Ino can come to, but let me take a shower before we go." Sakura announced running upstairs to the bathroom.

I rolled off the couch, knowing it wouldn't make sense to get too comfortable on it and made my way into the kitchen, the only other part of the house I had seen, I still didn't have the motivation to see my dungeon, I mean room.

The kitchen was pretty basic oak looking cabinets and a floor with stone like tiling, it had a little counter space that was mostly used for a blender and a toaster, Sakura's aunt didn't believe in microwaves, she had said something about them being an impatient person's stove, so naturally her aunt ate mostly take-out. I entertained my self with opening cupboards, so far the only edible thing I found was a jar of peanut butter and a couple of boxes of stale cereal.

"This just screams home like." I said to myself as I opened a cupboard stuffed with wine tequila and numerous other alcoholic beverages. "So once we fill up on the hardened lucky charms we can binge drink!" I stated sarcastically. Closing the cabinet I heard the water just shut off, I figured it was probably a good time to get ready.

I opened my suitcase, still in the living room and dug through it until I unearthed my favorite hoodie and a pair of capris. Okay I must be crazy right? What kind of person wears hoodies in summer? Well I do, I don't know why, I've just always been a fan of them, their comfortable and its not like it was super thick, like I was going to go arctic exploring in it.

"I'm ready!" Sakura announced prancing downstairs, in a cute pink dress that was almost the exact same shade as her hair.

"So am I." Ino smiled her long blonde pulled back into her trademark ponytail, she had on a short blue skirt and a white tank top, that just barely reached her belly button.

I glanced back at my reflection my hair was down, over grown ad messy, I would have done something with it but I was clueless when it came to hair, my hoodie was a tad bit to baggy on me and my capris were more like shorts. _Note to self get summer clothes more than once every two years_, I thought, as I self-consciously tried to pull them down.

"Well lets go I'm starved!" Sakura announced heading towards the door.

"WAIT!" Ino yelled, almost entirely in my ear, never stand too close to Ino if you value your hearing. "My eye liner's messed up." She explained as she took out a mirror from her purse.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "no amount of make-up is going to cover that snout of yours."

I sighed and turned towards the door, my stomach growling, _This could take a while_, I thought as I opened the door into the fresh night air and immediately blushed.

On the other side of the door was a blond boy who looked about 16, wearing nothing but his boxers, his hand raised ready to knock. He smiled and grabbed my hands "I just wanted to let you know that I've always loved you and I'm ready to show you right here right now."

_**MUHAHAHAHAHA I JUST had to stop it there, I promise you it will all make sense the next chapie. Oh and my reviewers all get cookies now I might just update tomorrow if I get motivated to, and I usually get very motivated when I get reviews. **_


	3. Chapter trois

_**wow I can't believe how many people reviewed! Cookies for all of you! Well it would just be cruel to keep you all waiting for too long so with out further ado chapter tres**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own a gaara plushie!!**_

I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and my face felt like it could generate enough heat to warm a small town in Antarctica. There was a boy, a boy who was half naked and he…loved me, I could feel the world around me spinning and myself slowly falling. I lost consciousness before I landed.

_Naruto looked at the girl confused, he was sure that anyone would freak out and yell at him to leave, but this girl seemed to turn red, and now she was collapsing. 'Oh no I killed her. 'Naruto thought freaking out, He reached out and caught her, her small form making it easy to lift her up._

_"Okay now I gotta think of a good place to stash the body, someplace the police won't look, oh god they don't serve ramen at the big house." Naruto muttered to himself._

_"Hinata we're coming, Ino finally slathered enough make-up on to cover her ugly face- AHHHHHH what the hell are you doing you perv!" Sakura yelled as she got to the doorway. _

_"I, uh…. I didn't kill her I swear!" _

_"LET MY FRIEND GO YOU PERVY KIDNAPER!" Sakura yelled as she began to beat Naruto with her green summer hand bag, which basically carried everything Sakura could ever need, so it was huge if you catch my drift. _

_"All I did was tell her that I w as madly in love with her and then she collapsed I swear." Naruto explained as he tried to duck away from Sakura's extremely heavy bag of death._

_Sakura paused her bag raised ready to beat him again as she considered his response."Oh well that does sound like Hinata here come in and set her down on he couch," Sakura pushed open the door and stepped aside so that the strange blond boy in bright orange boxers could pass._

_"Sakura who are you talk- oh hi I'm Ino." Ino giggled as she watched the half naked boy come into her house._

_"Here's fine." Sakura said gesturing to a large plush couch._

_Naruto carefully set Hinata down and looked nervously at her friends "uh sorry about that." He apologized rubbing the back of his head nervously I guess my charm just got the better of her._

_"Yeah or it could be those nice abs of yours." Ino commented giggling._

_"Really? Well I do work out," Naruto then proceeded to flex his muscles on his right arm._

_"wow nice." Ino smiled she loved to shamelessly flirt she hadn't met a guy yet that didn't fall into her charm._

_Naruto smiled and joined Sakura who had sat down on the love seat opposite the couch. "Well I'm glad you guys were here to take care of her, though I don't remember ever seeing a pink haired beauty as yourself." _

_"Well that's because this is my aunt's house, we're just staying here for the summer," Sakura informed scooting a little bit away from Naruto._

_"Oh well that's cool, I'm Naruto by the way!" _

_"I'm Sakura." Sakura said simply _

_"You guys should stop by and visit sometime I'm usually at my friend's house, he lives right across from you guys, and we could have some ramen and maybe go to the beach." Naruto said smiling._

_"Sure sounds like fun." Sakura said getting up to open the door for him._

_"I'll see ya later Mr. muscles." Ino waved._

_"Oh okay bye." Naruto called as he walked out of the house._

_"Wired kid." Sakura stated simply as she closed the door after him._

_"And what was up with his boxers? Who finds and wears bright orange boxers?" Ino made a face as if she was disgusted._

_"Why was he wearing only his boxers anyway?" Sakura asked laughing, "Anyway I'lll get some ice for Hinata."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened one eye, confused. I was laying on a couch staring up at the ceiling "What the heck happened?" I asked slowly getting up.

"Hello sleeping beauty did you have a nice time with prince charming?" Ino who was perched at the foot of my couch, asked.

"Ino Prince charming and sleeping beauty are in completely different fairy tales, here hinata take this." Sakura said handing me a glass of water.

I slowly sat up still confused, I took the water and in mid sip I began to remember what had caused me to blank out, and gasped, which is a dangerous thing to do when you are in the middle of consuming liquid., so obliviously I started to cough.

"Hinata are you okay?" Ino asked, jumping off the couch.

"Ino how is she supposed to respond if she's coughing?" Sakura questioned the blonde as she padded my back.

"I…..I think I'm fine." I said after a moment as the coughs slowly subsided, "I just swallowed too much. I replied my face red.

"So what happened between that guy and you?" Ino asked smiling.

"I…..uh…..well……he …….uh." I stuttered, as I felt my face turn obnoxiously red.

"He said something about telling him he loved you but he didn't elaborate as to the details. Do you know him or something?" Sakura asked concerned.

I shook my head, "I….just answered t-the door and he was there, and he…uh said….t-that he loved me and-" I blushed even more, which I thought was impossible. "He said that he wanted to show m-me." I hung my head, embarrassed.

"Well that's wired maybe he meant you to tell me that." Ino replied smiling.

"I really don't want to talk about it, right now but uh what time is it?"

"About nine, you were out for a good 45 minutes." Sakura answered.

"Oh, well what about dinner? "

"Don't worry forehead ordered pizza there's some in the kitchen if you want some."

"No I think I'm just going to go to bed, " _and forget this ever happened. _I thought sighing. Boys, they were a very strange creature, which I was not yet familiar with. I went to one of those fancy private all girl schools ever since grade school. The only time I had ever remembered interacting with them was in kindergarten when one little boy had asked me for my gram cracker. I remember saying "no," him hitting me and then me crying. So needless to say I hadn't had any positive experiences with the opposite gender. Sakura and Ino had had plenty of boyfriends all of them ending in tears and lots of ice cream, which didn't really motivate me to go out and find one. Besides with my "condition" talking to the male gender was virtually impossible.

"Oh Hinata your room is the first one to the left," Sakura informed as I climbed the steps with my small suitcase.

"Thanks," I called back as I opened the door. A giant queen sized bed greeted me with a light purple comforter and white pillows. I had to admit it was better than I thought it would be. I set my suit case down and jumped on to the bed stretching out on it I didn't care that I was still in my hoodie and"capris," or that the light was on, I just closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata wake up we're going to the beach!" Ino yelled, in my ear, one of these day I'm going to yell in her ear at 7:00 in the morning and see if she likes it!

"Go away!" I moaned swatting my hands around in hopes that I would hit Ino.

"Nope I gotta make sure you're awake Sakura wants us to get an early start so that the beach won't be over run with screaming little kids, annoying surfer dudes and fat guys eating ice cream!" Ino explained, loudly, and a

little too close to my ear.

"Okay I will in five minutes." I said rolling over.

Ino, that annoying morning person that she is presided to pull my comforter off and steal my pillow. "Okay see you in five minutes!" She called, leaving my room with my bedding.

"Fine, Fine I'm up!" I groaned making my way out of my room and into the bathroom.

20 minutes later I was downstairs in my baggy one piece swim suit that had seen better days, glaring at Sakura and Ino.

"Would you like cold pizza or stale frosted flakes?" Sakura asked.

"Is that all we have? I can't keep eating pizza, its going to go straight to my thighs, I need my fat free yogurt!" Ino exclaimed

We'll go shopping later today, here have some cold pizza." Sakura declared handing me some pepperoni and sausage pizza.

I made a face but took it anyway, cold pizza was better than a growling stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I can't believe you got us up so early dobe." The raven-haired boy complained, glaring at Naruto.

"Well I wanted to go to the beach Teme."

"Well believe it or not, but the beach will still be here at 1:00 when one should actually wake up."

"Oh well youre up now." Naruto said smiling.

"Not Shikamaru." The dark haired boy pointed out, smirking.

"Well I can fix that," Naruto walked behind the brown haired boy, who was slumped over the counter, snoring. "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!"

"Huh what?" Shikamaru looked around confused.

"Now we can go." Naruto replied smiling triumphantly.

_**Wooo another one down! I like this chapie, probably because it's the guy's first debut, besides Naruto. Well as always please review **_


End file.
